


Ruby Hunter

by obror



Category: EX K9
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obror/pseuds/obror
Summary: A short drabble of Hunter and Cyclops' relationship, in a human!AU





	

She is all small smiles and soft touches and Cecily wants to _cry_ because nobody has ever been this gentle with her, this _unafraid_.

Ruby Hunter is a mystery to her, and unlike all other times, the redhead doesn’t want to run away. She wants to stay, gently pick apart the other woman until she is no longer the mystery she seems, until they are both without walls. Vulnerable.

When Ruby speaks it’s calm and collected, but the redhead knows it’s a ruse. She knows that the tall woman is shy as a rabbit, she can see it in her eyes. As she gently traces the skin on the left side of Cecily’s face, where the eye would be if she had one, Cecily feels her heart swell with emotion. She sobs quietly, leaning in to the touch with her eye closed. Ruby Hunter is too good for her, and the redhead knows it. The giant woman is too kind, too happy to share her company and Cecily knows that she is too broken for this perfect human.

“I love you.” she whispers, voice rough with emotion. It’s intimate in a vulnerable way, both of them sitting across from each other on her bed, nothing but silence and the sound of crickets in the air.

When Hunter pulls her closer she doesn’t resist, placing her face in the crook of the other woman’s neck. Cecily thinks she feels the taller woman answer, but hears only the sound of her racing heart. It is strange, she thinks, how she lets herself feel this emotional, how both of them sit this close together just basking in the feeling of feeling each other near.

Maybe they will be fine, after all.


End file.
